I Want
by Not Very Cool
Summary: Three short stories based on the wants of 3 very different people. What would Marceline, Finn, and Simon want back the most at the end of the world as they knew it? What would they change if they had the opportunity? Some slight differences from the actual Adventure Time universe, at least to start out. How and where will these 3 people be when story time is over? My first story.


Hey this is an attempt at a story here on Fan Fiction... And it's my first, so if it blows, so be it.

This story only involves three characters (at least mainly) and three relatively short stories based around their dreams... their longings, if you will. They aren't going to be too long, but I hope you enjoy them. I leave some things vague, like their current injuries (spoiler!) because I feel those bits could be filled better by your own imagination. Might change that if people don't like the vagueness.

Finn is around his late teens, and all the other characters have aged (that can) accordingly.

The first thousand or so words are just a set up, the stories begin after that.

Forgive me for terrible song writing.

Some bits of the actual show's story are changed here and there to fit the dreams better. Wishful thinking you could say.

* * *

It had been a tough fought fight against The Lich, but they had finally won. But at what cost?

Jake? Dead.

Lady? Dead.

Bubblegum, LSP, Flame, all the other princesses? Dead.

It was a crazy guy, a rock and roll vampire, and the last human. Even with the evil defeated forever in this world, there wasn't much good left either. Sure there were plants and simple animals, more than likely to continue going on their path of living, breeding, dying, and evolving. But anything that could think on a relatively high emotional level was gone.

Dead.

Finn, Marceline, and Simon... What's next?

* * *

"So we did it. We stopped The Lich." Marceline was the least injured of the trio, only having some rather gnarly looking, but none too serious, cuts and bruises. Her usual attitude had been replaced with one of great sadness as she and Finn began locating the bodies. Or in some cases, where the last of them were.

"It's goal was to destroy. Destroy emotions, destroy lives, everything. It succeeded in doing so. In all likely hood, it will be me and you left all alone. Simon likely wont make it. The Lich destroyed his crown." Finn paused looking down at the ground "Oh how only a few years make. It feels like just yesterday we were trying to get back that stuff that was stolen from us."

"I don't know how we'll be able to do it, but we'll find a way to fix this. We have to Finn." She couldn't deal with Finn anymore, he had a right to be sad, yes, but he was the one that usually cheered everyone up, but he had lost more in this battle than she had. A good deal of her friends were also his, but as a hero, he had tried to be friends with all the people he saved. Now he was beginning to feel alone. Now she would have to be the strong one.

"How Marceline? Bubblegum was the one who knew science, she's the one that could of probably revived all the others. Your dad sacrificed himself to help defeat The Lich, so no magic. Tell me Marceline, what can we do?"

"We can not give up. Somehow, we can bring them back. Love overcomes all."

"How can you of all people say that, you were left alone for Glob knows how long. You had nobody to love!" Finn sighed and stomped off away, to record the bodies himself.

"Ugh." Finn would have to have hope eventually. That was all Marceline could hope for.

Eventually they both made it back to their fellow survivor. Simon had been the worst off, even though physically looking, he only looked slightly worse than Marceline, the deadly blow was the fact that his crown had been destroyed. Without it, he wasn't immortal. Even though he may have survived losing the crown in the best circumstances, this was the worst. Finn had become resistant to a lot of injuries. Ice King had as well. Simon was a normal human. Normal humans don't live well fighting a giant monster.

Simon had drifted in and out of consciousness since the battle finished, but usually not long enough to talk. As Finn and Marceline finally lit a fire, his eyes opened once more. While his voice was quiet, it was loud enough for both to hear.

"Was this my fault? Did I do this?" His eyes watered up, looking at the destruction that was all around. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't you. You helped stop it Simon. Betty would be proud." Finn said, checking himself to make sure there were no more untreated wounds on his body.

"That's good. I can't help but notice you're injured. Why aren't you getting proper medical attention?"

"To put it as simple as possible, everybody else is dead. We're the last three beings, human or otherwise alive." At the otherwise, Finn glanced at Marceline, and Simon's eyes followed his to the vampire.

"Marceline. You managed to live through this all? I shouldn't be surprised. I'm sorry for not being there to help you through it all." He looks down in shame, and sees the injuries he himself had. "I guess one of the last things that will leave me will be the cold numbness to injuries. Probably one of the better abilities. It's strange how when I became the beast that I was, it was just you and me Marceline. Now when I become myself, the world makes sure it's still just two folks."

"Don't say something like that Simon. You'll pull through. Believe me. You have to pull through. I lost one dad. I can't lose another." Marceline hated this. First Finn, now the Ice King, were resigning to what they thought was fate. They couldn't give up.

Simon gave a slight grin to Marceline, but neither agreed to what Marceline said, or pushed the argument further. Instead, he looked to Finn.

"Sorry if I'm a little fuzzy, I can remember a tiny bit of me during all this time... And you seem to be there a lot of the most recent stuff. I also can't help but feel that we were friends. What were you to me? Or, rather, who are you?"

"Who am I? Er, the answer changes based on what you're asking, really. I'm the last... well one of the last humans, alive. Now I'm just one of the last thinking beings alive. My name is Finn. I was a hero, stopping villains from doing bad things. I'm sorry to say that you were one of my enemies in that sense. After I found out who you really were, I did feel sorry for you, and tried to figure out a way to save you."

"What did I do to warrant being an enemy, if that isn't too rude of a question?" Simon asked, bracing himself for the worst.

"Well really, all you did was try to steal princesses." Finn shrugged, Simon had never really have been a threat, if he had, then Bubblegum would have thrown him in jail a long time ago.

"Did I ever try to..."

"Can we please just drop the subject! We're staying here until you get better Simon. As soon as we do, we're going to find a place, somewhere, that can help." Marceline had tears in her eyes. Why were they stuck upon talking about the bad things of the past, and not the good.

"Sorry Marcie. How about we talk about when and what we want back the most. So we can have something that keeps us going? I'll go first. I want..." Simon began.

* * *

**-Simon: ... Betty Back-**

It had been a long time finding the crown, but he would finally be able to see his love, his princess, Betty.

"Betty, I'm home!" I yelled, grinning as I step back into our house. It wasn't the best home that I could ever afford, but it had to do until better times.

"Hi dear, how was the trip?" She asked me, and I could tell that she had been lonely. I should of waited longer. I should have stayed with her longer. At the least she was happy now that I was back, and I was too.

"It was good. I brought back that crown. I heard some rumors about it though. They say whoever puts it on becomes controlled by its powers. Some silly nonsense really. In any case, I think that this find might give us enough money for the wedding!" I was gleeful, and couldn't understand why she was frowning. "What's the matter princess?"

"It's that... Honey, you love finding these things, you've already done so much for the wedding. You've got rid of so much of your private collection of antiques. You don't have to get rid of anything else."

"But I want to, nothing else in my life can hold a candle to you! Antiques and the superstitions surrounding them are one of my many loves, yes. But you are THE love of my life. As long as you are here, nothing else matters. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Fine, but I'm convinced that we don't need it to be that big of a deal. Married or not, I want to be with you forever too." She says, and then we share a kiss. "Why don't you try on that crown?" She asks.

"Superstition or not, this thing has been giving me the spooks. I was sitting next to the fire in my room at the hotel that I stayed in last night, and after a few hours of doing my usual things, I decided it was time for bed. I went to pick up the crown, and it was freezing. It had been sitting next to the fire for hours, and it felt like it was stuck underneath a glacier for a thousand years!"

"Don't tell me you're going to believe stories!" Betty asked, playfully punching my shoulder. I must have been acting strange since I came back.

"No... I suppose not. If I put this crown on, will you stop punching me?" I asked, she nodded with a smile.

I placed the crown upon my head. And instantly I knew something was wrong. I felt myself get cold. That smile faded from her face

"H-help me princess, I'm losing control. Help me." I fell to my knees, not able to stand the pain anymore.

* * *

"This sound a heck of a lot like your real life Simon. From what the video said anyway." Finn stated, interrupting Simon's story.

"Ssh Finn." Marceline said, but Simon made a hand motion that seemed to say 'Eh, it's okay.'

"Well Finn, my dream isn't through yet. Just because it's the same as the real version right now doesn't mean it will be that way throughout the story. In other words, I feel like I would of put the crown on no matter what, whether through Betty's or my actions. What happens next might have affected it though. Does that placate you?"

"For now I suppose." Finn shrugged and poked the fire with a stick, as Simon began his story again

* * *

"H-help me princess, I'm losing control. Help me."

"How, Simon?!" She asked. I saw that the room was quickly being encased in a layer of ice and Betty was shivering.

"I don't know. I'm c-cold. I have to go." I began to leave, and she grabbed onto my arm, and she winced from how cold it was. She felt so warm. I would do anything to have that warmth.

"Don't Simon!" I tried to shrug my arm out of her grasp, I didn't want to hurt her. My brain was slowly losing control. "No matter what, I love you."

"I can't stay here. I might hurt you." I tried to reason with her, but she would have none of it.

I loved her. I couldn't let this thing take control of me.

There were days when I was doing better than that first day, and there were days where I did worse.

One of the worst was the day that the bad thing happened. There were few survivors. In a strange way, the crown saved both Betty and I.

"Honey. How are you doing?" She asked me. I could see that she was slowly losing the battle against the crown, no matter if I was improving or not. The cold, no human should live in that cold.

I frowned, mad that she was still putting me before her own safety. "I'm fine. you need to warm up. take my blanket."

"Don't you need it?" She asked, but she was shivering, and this cold, this cold was beginning to feel less and less cold to my skin as the days and months went by.

"I think... It has that covered." I covered my mouth when I spoke those words. She frowned.

"We have to get rid of it." She tried to tell me, but we both knew that wasn't possible. That thing had become something akin to an addictive drug to my body. Without it, my body would go into shock, and become gravely ill. After a few tries, we gave up. We had to hope whatever was trying to take over my mind would give up eventually. Or die.

"We can't, my lovely princess. We have to conquer it. If we just try to throw it away, it will come back. I do agree though that there has to be a way to conquer it. We just can't seem to figure it out." I smiled through this bleak situation. "We will though. With your smarts and my willingness to go to far off places for some random trinkets, we have to."

And so we began a long trek to where I found that accursed crown. Betty got worse and worse the farther North we traveled. Unlike before, there were no more hotels or any housing to stay at anymore. Nuclear fallout surrounded us. I was okay because of the strange, not fully understood powers the crown gave me. She wasn't as lucky.

"We have to stop honey, you're getting worse and worse!" I told her as we were approaching the location of the cave I found it in. It would take a few more hours of walking, but she couldn't go on.

"We have to keep going. If we stop now, we both know I might not be able to start again." She managed to say, breathing heavily. She needs to get away from a hostile place like this.

"There has to be an easier and faster way to do this. Crown! Help me." I demanded. If it could alter me this much, it had to at least be somewhat self-aware. It did nothing. "If you let her die crown... I'm going to destroy you. So either she lives, or you are gone." For a moment, nothing happened still, but eventually the beard hair that had begun to grow began flapping like wings, lifting me up slightly off the ground. I went over to Betty and scooped her up, and began to fly towards the cave.

"That crown might be a bit of a, pardon my language, asshole, but it's at least a smart asshole." I said, and Betty chuckled weakly

"If there was ever a time to use foul language, I'd think it would be now, Simon." She looked up to me and smiled, and no matter what the crown did to the rest of my body. My heart would still be warm.

Eventually, we made it to the cave. We had thought that the coldness and how little of an impact it served in the war, Scandinavia should have been safe. I had learned when we entered it, it wasn't. It was less toxic it appeared, but the less and less destroyed by nuclear winter, the more and more and unnatural 'natural' winter was occurring. Near the cave entrance it was a snowstorm that was nearly unimaginable in force and took all my strength to enter.

"We have to hurry now." Betty managed to whisper, if my ear wasn't inches from her mouth, I probably wouldn't have heard her in the silent cave.

"We must." I nodded, and landed on the ground and began to walk, retracing my steps, even when it's been multiple months, I had been the only person to even go into the cave for years, and thus I knew the footsteps had to be mine.

Her breathing slowed down, I was losing her. I might have gone crazy without her. She was my only anchor to sanity.

I arrived in the small room in the cave I had found the crown. It looked different somehow. I blinked, my eyes beginning to see strange things. I gently lay her down on the ground. I looked at the walls. They had had writing on them before, but it had been in some strange language I didn't know. Now it seemed to make sense."

_Two rulers, ruled over an icy kingdom, both frozen on the outside, but on the inside, hearts ablaze for one another. Pair of crowns, rulers of a cold domain. If one were to be taken, it would long to be with it's partner. It will do whatever it takes to reunite with it's love._

I wondered what that exactly meant, but then I saw something that appeared to be a button next to the text. How did I miss that the first time? That was a thought that would have to be saved for another day. Now, all that mattered was keeping Betty alive. I pushed the button and soon the wall began cracking, first one long and big crack in the middle, then many more going outwards, before it shattered. Behind it had been the second crown.

It took me a moment to realize what exactly I had to do. I took the crown out and instantly, my own crown calmed down. I could think clearer than I had since this all began. I placed the crown on Betty's head. All I could do is hope I wasn't too late.

I sat there all night. She slowly began to transform. To look more and more like what I had become. The crown would save her, probably. But the question was, would she be able to remember me? My own love kept me sane through this. Would it keep her alive through her own experience?

I supposed I began to speak aloud to myself these thoughts, because in the morning, I woke up to see a rather strange sight standing above me. She had blue skin now, and white hair, like me. Her hair was different looking now.

"Now that I've changed a little honey, I hope you don't get cold feet!" She stuck her tongue out at me and I chuckled.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

"I hope you don't get cold feet? Pssh, cornier than Jake's deck in... Jake." Finn had begun that sentence poking fun at Simon's words, but dragged himself back to the fact that his best friend, his brother, was dead. And so were his nieces and nephews. Finn stopped poking the fire and just scooted back towards the log Marceline was laying upon.

"I thought the story was cute Finn. Love conquers all and all that jazz." Marceline looked down at Finn, and for a moment frowned. She looked back towards Simon and smiled, though.

"That was a wonderful story though Simon. I suppose that I'll be next then. Hope you don't mind me assuming what your dream was about happened though. Doesn't really matter either way I suppose." She shrugged.

"Not at all Marcie. This is all hypothetical anyway.

"Thanks Simon." Marceline says, smiling. That smile dissolved as she looked back down at Finn. "I want..."

* * *

**-Marceline: ... A family-**

"Daddy, where are you? Daddy?" I began to cry. I was a little girl all alone in this abandoned world. He had been acting strange since this hell had started. I guess it's rather stupid now to not think that he was mutated way more than I was. He had shielded me from most of the blast. We somehow survived, but he was different now. Maybe it was because mom was gone now. Maybe it was the blast. Who knows?

It didn't even matter. I was alone.

I looted places for food. I had nothing to eat on a lot of nights. I slowly began to feel less and less human. I aged eventually. But it was a hell of a lot longer than I would of thought I should.

The sun and rose on the land. Soon things started appearing again. Things that looked human. The key word being looked. They were more of a mixture between candy and humans. I... I was so hungry I began to eat them. That made their leader mad. She wanted to imprison me, but I was so young that her daughter, who seemed about my age, felt pity for me and managed to convince her mother to change her mind.

I eventually did something stupid. I believe it involved her mother, and she banished me from her land. The land that her mother had dubbed a 'Candy Kingdom'. I left some of my few belongings I had acquired over the years with her. Maybe she would forgive me one day? Maybe, maybe not.

It had to have been at least a decade since I was homeless, alone, but I still looked like a young girl. I had aged slightly, yes, but if you had seen me after I got kicked out, you'd of thought I was born in the kingdom.

I met people. Some I hung out with for a while, but they always ended up kicking me out. I was a screw up. No one would ever love me.

I continued my lonely path. Eventually I stumbled upon a couple of people, while they looked old with white hair, the rest of them made it look like they were only around thirty or so.

They didn't notice me for the longest time. I had been burned one too many times. I was left alone by my father, I had been kicked out of my only other home by one of my best friends. Why would they care about me?

There happened to be a forest nearby the icy land that the pair lived in, but it kept me alive. I ate berries, I managed to catch some fish over my time there, all in all, I was beginning to think I didn't need anybody.

"Princess, were you walking around outside this morning?" The man's voice rang out, close enough to me. How could I be stupid enough to cover my tracks?

"Not this morning, no Simon. Why?" The woman's voice, gentler than the man's, questioned as she came closer to me as well. They were going to find me. What would they do?

"There's somebody else here then. Not that I see them, they're too small to be yours anyway." There was concern in his voice. Why?

"You mean there's a child out here in the cold?"

"We have to find them, Betty." The woman said. Oh no.

I was afraid, more afraid than the nights alone. I could handle being shunned. I just couldn't stand being insulted by people pretending that they care before hand. I was the only person I could trust.

It was no use to run though. They stumbled upon my camping area within seconds. They were all over me within another.

"Are you hurt little girl? Your clothes are absolutely filthy!" The woman began shooting off questions that I wasn't able to comprehend most of.

"I'm not hurt, just living on my own." I growl, I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. They gasped, and look at each other in silence for a few moments, before the man looks back at me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"How long have you been alone... I'm sorry, may I ask you for your name? Mine's Simon, and that wonderful woman over there is Betty. Since things have apparently been going back towards the ancient feudal system though, we're more commonly known as the Ice King and Queen. Call us whichever you feel more comfortable with."

"Well Mr. Ice King, besides a while with a ... friend, I've been alone since the war. And my name's Marceline" I shrugged, no reason to lie. They seemed shocked at this. "Why's that surprising?"

"Sorry... it's just that you look so young. It's been almost three decades since the war happened. Why do you look so young?" The Ice King asked.

"You've seen the others. I guess besides the pointy ears, I'm pretty normal I guess, I just age slower." I didn't know how long it had been. I had more important things to worry about than the time.

"But, how long have you been alone?" The Ice Queen repeated her husband's question.

"Probably about the past ten years if I had to guess. I can handle myself." I tried to act tough, but they saw through it. I looked down avoiding their eyes.

"You shouldn't have to live alone. I don't know who you've met before, but my wife and I could never let a child be left alone. Even if that child is probably like 38 years old... by 'old' standards. Heh." The Ice King rubbed the back of his head, chuckling.

"Forgive me for my husband, he's a bit awkward." The Ice Queen whispered to me, and before I could stop myself, I let out a giggle. "So what do you say Marceline? You want to come live with us?"

"Would you let me leave if I said no?" I asked.

"Mostly likely not if we wanted to sleep tonight. We're not going to keep you here though. We just want you to give us a shot. You might even like all the jokes I'll make!" The Ice King said, with a goofy smile on his face.

"Come on Marceline, what have you got to lose?"

_'I might be happy and then get that happiness ripped away again.'_ I thought, but oh well, they seemed like nice people. And everybody deserves a chance. That's the one thing I had learned on my journey.

"Okay, but if the jokes are bad, I'm leaving!" I said feigning an air of indifference.

"Betty here has been saying the same thing about them for years, but she's still right here. So I probably wont believe that, Marcie."

"That's not my name!" I moaned out, sending a glare at 'Simon'.

"It's gonna be what he calls you, hun. He called me princess ever since our second date. Kind of ironic now that I'm a queen of ice now. A QUEEN!" She looked at her husband when she said the last sentence.

"Yes dear, I could call you queen, but would you call me your king or honey? I could call you sugar. Or something else. It's just that it suits you so much. The queen that comes to my mind when I say queen is that rather old one that used to rule over us. Do you want to be old?"

"That's kind of funny coming from a guy who's about sixty now." Betty said.

"Hey, you still were like a year or two older than me, so I'm still younger than you!" Simon grinned, before having a snowball thrown into his face by Betty, a snowball that had appeared out of nowhere.

"How did you do that?" I asked, sure the Candy Kingdom had people made out of candy, but they weren't able to shoot candy out of their hands. These guys were cool!

Oh my god, a pun after five minutes with the guy. I felt sorry for Betty.

* * *

"I'm not that silly, Marcie. Did you hate when I called you that in the real past?" Simon gave Marceline a frown.

"To be honest, it did bug me at first. But I grew to like it. Or at the very least, tolerate it." Marceline smiled to Simon, who gave the smile back. Finn had turned around towards Marceline. He was listening, that Marceline knew. She hoped that he would look up before the story was through though.

* * *

And so I began my life with the pair of ice royalty. If my life outside the Ice Kingdom was thirty years, then this had to of been at least twice that. The three of us had given up going by our 'old' ages. We just went by what we looked. That wasn't the only change though.

Not long after I had moved in, they adopted me. That made me happy for many reasons. The first was the childish dream of being a princess. That was really happening to me. The more important one was that they really were becoming my family. I still remembered my father, my mother, and the woman who kept me alive when I needed help the most. But Simon and Betty were family now. They were my mom and dad.

They seemed to not be aging at all though. I was though, slowly. I went through my teens, and was finally old enough to be considered an adult by the two. The day was finally my birthday.

"Hey mom, hey dad." I said as I sat down at the table. They both had rather large smiles on their face. This usually meant that either they had a present, or they were going to do something to embarrass me. I prayed that it was the first one.

"Happy birthday Marcie." Dad said, he had been the one that wanted to keep celebrating birthdays even as we gave up on the old concept of "age." He also was the one that seemed to remember his and mom's anniversary every year. Maybe he just wanted to make sure we didn't forget our old selves, our old lives.

"Or as close to it as any of we know." I grinned, no matter what, dad usually didn't mess up on my birthdays.

"We've got a few presents for you. Well, to be honest, only two. But we think you'll like them." Mom said, she pulled out two boxes, and then set them both on the table.

"So which should I open first?" I wondered, I decided to pick the larger of the two for the first one. There was a letter attached to the front.

_We love you Marcie. We know how much you love the music we play on that old record player. We hope you have fun with it._

I opened the box as fast as I could after reading that hint, and inside was as bass guitar and a book titled 'How to play the bass, for Not-Very-Bright-People'.

"Thanks for the book dad." I laughed, as he blushed.

"Hey, I didn't know how to play, and I happened to find that in the Musical Kingdom. I thought you'd want to at least be able to learn the basics." He crossed his arms and looked away in a fake display of having taken offense. God, he was a drama queen sometimes.

"I like it dad. You need to cool down." I chuckled as I set the present down next to me. I looked at the second present with a wide smile. No matter what, the things they got me weren't important, it's what they gave me, a feeling that I belonged somewhere, they gave me unconditional love.

They also gave me rad presents, but that was just a bonus.

I looked at the smaller box. I wondered what they had put in there. It would of been like dad to have put the guitar and how to book in different boxes, but this had to of been something else.

I opened the box and found a small tiara inside.

"It's a tiara!" I said. Pointing out the obvious had always been my greatest strength.

"Your father would of called it a crown..." Mom said, looking over at her husband, who shrugged.

"Eh, same difference to me, only one is a bit smaller. If you want to separate things based on size, go to the Size Sorting Kingdom!"

"Now you're just making places up." She threw up her hands in amazement in his attempts to make up lands.

"There's a Musical Kingdom, why can't there be a Size Sorting Kingdom?" He asked.

"Oh god Simon, sometimes I wonder if that crown hasn't completely frozen your brain."

"Come on, I was funny and... awkward, before this happened!"

"Uhm, guys?" I said, knowing the two, my parents wouldn't stop this playful fighting until the next day. "If I might ask, what's so special about this tiara?"

"Well, I've told you the story about how your mother and I survived before we met you after the war?" Dad questioned, not remember whether or not he had got around to it. I nodded, knowing that he had tried to find a way out of the crown's power before. How she had gone with him to try and help, how he just barely found a crown to place on mom's head to keep her alive. How somehow the power of love had saved her and kept them both sane.

"You see, there were more than one strange text in that room. In really shortened terms, it said that if two people were able to control the crowns, and not the crowns control them, the crowns would somehow make a, well, kid crown, for their own kid. So we hoped it meant you, hun. We couldn't help but think it would of been strange if you ended up looking physically older while we were eternally young. It's not fair for you." Mom said.

"So I get all those cool powers? That's pretty cool." I said as Dad nodded as I put the crown on my head.

It felt strange. Not painful, not like how Dad's transformation had felt. It just felt... different. In the ice, I could see my hair turning a grey and my skin's color getting closer to my parents. Seems like my mutation was a bit different than mom's. Maybe I had a more direct blast of nuclear fallout from the initial period? No matter what though, we were a family.

"I love you guys." I gave both of them a hug as I got up from the table and went off to learn to play.

* * *

"I'm starting to see a pattern now." Finn looked up at Marceline, who had finished her story. "It's that apparently whoever wears that crown that we all three know makes you crazy, can apparently be destroyed by the power of love. I'd say that's illogical, but eh. It's longing for something that doesn't exist. So I suppose that can be illogical. Just seems like everybody and their grandma gets a crown."

"Mine was more of a metaphor for how I finally truly, became a member of the ice family. But eh, who cares. It was a dream." Marceline shrugged picking up her guitar from the place she had set it down after beginning her story. "I don't suppose you have a story for us Finn. Something you want?"

"I'm intrigued on what the last human wants as well." Simon said.

"Fine, I'll even tie in the crazy ass stories you two came up with. I want..."

* * *

**-Finn: ...The peaceful days back-**

"Hey Jake, how's the evil detector gem looking?" I asked my canine friend, who sighed before taking a sip of soda.

"I don't know man. Good I guess. I've just been wondering if I can keep doing this, man." He stated.

"Why man? Kicking evil's but and taking names is what the two of us do best!" I pointed out. He had begun to seem less focused now that I thought about it.

"Me and Lady have kids now. I can go out there risking my life all willy nilly." Was his reply.

"Don't try to ruin my Christmas mood too much man. Bubblegum and Flame Princess and all the gang's coming back together tonight. If you're not really wanting to go save the world, I'll do it myself man." I tell him, walking out of what used to be our tree house until I moved out recently. Now it was the Jake's home with his kids.

This was bull crap though. Jake had never been in any real danger before though. I was the one that was always getting into situations I couldn't get myself out of. I was the weaker of the two brothers.

It had been so long since we could do things like we used to. It had gotten boring. Where was the rush? The excitement. Now it was wake up, go to the classes that Bubblegum taught. Sure I was smarter than I had ever been as a kid, at least when it came to the things that she considered most important to know.

Sure, building a tiny device that could transmit thoughts over many miles, kind of like a cell phone really, could help the mute, and if she could eventually reverse the process, the deaf, but helping people out this way was boring.

Where was the feeling that you may die at any moment?

"What's on your mind, son?" A woman asked as I sat down on a stump a distance away from Jake's house.

"Nothing mu- Hey wait, who are you? I've met almost everybody on this continent!" I rubbed my chin. She didn't look like she was from the Candy Kingdom. She didn't look like she was from any of the Kingdoms I knew of.

"Marceline, where are you?" An older man's voice rang out as I saw two more people fly out from over the treetops.

"I'm over hear dad."

"Who's your friend?" He pointed towards me.

"Friend? I just stumbled across him like five seconds ago dad, he was sitting on this stump, looked like he was in deep thought. That or he was constipated, I couldn't really tell."

"What's your name little boy?" He questioned.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." No use giving out information when you have none about the person who's asking.

"Heh, well my name's Simon, Simon 'The Ice King'. There's my wife Betty, the queen, and then you've met my daughter, Marcie." He landed on the ground after having hovered for a few seconds, and so did his wife.

"The Ice King? Never heard of the Ice Kingdom. Bubblegum never talks about an Ice Kingdom in History." I put that thought aside. Maybe something they did was wrong, and they were trying to make amends? Maybe because there was never any drama coming from it? Guess it really didn't matter. They seemed like nice people. "My name's Finn, by the way, Finn the human."

"A human? They still exist?" Marceline asked, this part of the whole 'last human' thing I never liked. I guess it was a huge deal, but I never felt that way.

"Maybe they, maybe I. Haven't met any more in my journeys. I'm a hero as well. Well, was a hero, by the looks of things."

"What made you stop, Finn?" The king inquired.

"Eh, more of a what made my brother, Jake, stop." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I thought you said you were the last human?" Marceline pointed out.

"Yep, Jake's a dog, but our parents found me and raised me. But enough about me, what brings you to these parts?" I asked.

"Well, we've finally been allowed to participate in the United Kingdoms. It's sort of a Super-Kingdom really, there, the kings and queens of each kingdom decide about international issues. We've been given the cold shoulder one too many times before though." The king chuckled at his joke. His wife and daughter both face-palmed. Hope he didn't make these jokes all the time.

"Well, happy holidays either way. Hope you have a good time. Jake and I are having a Christmas party... you know what Christmas is, right? Well anyway, the party is over at his house. Want to come over? Most of the other kingdoms will have folks there. And you know what they say, the more the merrier!"

"Yes we do know what Christmas is, the question is, how do you know? I'd of thought that being raised by dogs wouldn't give one the opportunity to know much about human history." The queen said

"Well, to be honest, we haven't been celebrating it too long now. Jake and I stumbled across a book a few years back that talked about it. Bubblegum thought it was a good idea to raise people's spirit and a good story. Jake and I've been giving out presents to the children across the land ever since. Being a hero doesn't always mean fighting evil. Sometimes it is making people feel good." I smiled

"Well, boy. You really are a hero then. I suppose if the family wants to come over as well, we'll be there. What do you want to do?" The Ice King looked at his wife and then his daughter

"Eh, why not. Maybe somebody will laugh at your jokes at the party." The queen chuckled as the king pouted.

"I'm in as well I suppose. Mind if I hang out here guys? You both know I was never one for those formal things." Marceline asked.

"I suppose, but you'll need to learn to do them eventually. We all have to do things we hate. It's a part of life." The Ice King said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'd rather play a guitar than dress up with all those other princesses. Just not my style."

"You play guitar? Cool!" I said, no matter what happened to the rest of our dynamic, Jake and I both would love music.

"A little." She smiled.

"Well then. I suppose you two wont get into too much trouble. If you do, Finn, save the damsel in distress!" The Ice King said as he lifted off the ground and began flying off, followed by his wife.

"Dad!" Marceline yelled towards the king as she blushed.

"So Marceline, how well do you play? Jake's pretty good at the viola." I tried to make small talk as she shook her fist at her quickly disappearing parents.

"Mom and Dad say I'm good. But then again, it's Mom and Dad. If I had it with me, I'd play something to show you."

"That sounds like an adventure! Let's go to the Ice Kingdom and get it!" I announced, leaping off the stump and running in one direction.

"Uhm Finn, it's the other way." Marceline smiled as she lifted up off the ground and began flying off the opposite way.

"Hey, no fair!" I called out from behind her. Running as fast as I could.

* * *

"Any obvious flaws in my story so far?" Finn asked. Both Marceline and Simon shook their heads.

"Well then, next is the adventure part I suppose."

* * *

I managed to catch up to her after a long while. Still wasn't fair though.

"So Marceline, how's the Ice Kingdom?" I queried.

"Well it's cold." She said.

"Apparently full of smart asses too." I mumbled.

"Nope, just me there." She stuck her tongue out as she flew backwards, until she hit a tree.

While I was busy laughing my behind off, she stood up and was blushing in embarrassment and shot a beam of ice at me.

"Someone's a bit hot-tempered." I chuckled as I managed to doge the beam.

"Speaking of hot, does it feel warmer all of a sudden?" She asked, and truth be told it did seem a bit warmer than a few moments before.

"Finn!" A voice called out, it was only Flame Princess.

"Hey Sparky!" I yelled out. I waved my arm around, trying to spot her. Before that though, Marceline pulled me behind the tree.

"Is that the Flame Princess?" She questioned.

"That's a silly nickname Finn, and why are you at the edge of the Ice Kingdom?" Flame Princess called out once more, but closer.

"Yeah Marceline? What's the matter?" I didn't know what was wrong.

"Ice and fire. They sort of don't mix. Warmth and coldness. That whole deal." She was sweating profusely now. "No matter what you feel now, warmth or cold, what I feel and what she feels is magnified tenfold. It's warm to you? It's sweltering to me. It's chilly for you? It's freezing for he-" She was cut off as Flame Princess appeared.

"Finn, what are you d-d- achoo!" She sneezed, and flames shot out towards Marceline and myself. We both ducked as they raced towards us.

"It's not what it looks like! I was just trying to help her back to her home." I said, shooting my hands up, trying to calm her down.

"But Finn, she's and Ice person. Isn't she c-c-old?" Flame Princess sneezed once again, but was able to cover it with her arm this time.

"I could ask why he isn't sweating buckets with you here, Flame chick."

"Flame chick? I have a name."

"So do I, Lava Girl."

"Girls, girls, calm down!" I tried to diffuse the situation but Flame Princess and Marceline both shot at each other, one with fireballs, the other with ice beams. I ducked underneath both. "Please girls, calm down!"

"Shut it Finn, you were here with an Ice elemental! How could you betray me like that?" Sparky said as she shot another fireball.

"Someone needs to chill out. The way you're talking is like we were about to make-out or something!"

"You pulled him behind a tree and were holding him against it!"

"Can I say someth-" I tried to interject, but a rather strong 'NO!' was the response from both girls.

"Fire melts Ice, and just like the world, I'm about to do the same to you." Flame Princess sent a rather large wave of fire at Marceline, who dodged it, but now the trees were on fire.

"Girls, the trees, they're on fire!" I yelled, pointing to the now burning trees.

"Thank miss hot headed over here!" Marceline growled out as she sent an equally large Ice beam at Flame Princess.

I had to stop this now, this was getting stupid. I jumped in front of the beam and... that was a stupid idea. My leg was encased in ice now.

"Help!" I looked at both Princesses and tried to get them to snap out of this. No dice.

"Look what you did!" Flame Princess yelled.

"You attacked me first!" Marceline shot back.

The two's fighting was beginning to grow larger and larger as well as more and more violent.

I looked up to see that one of the flaming branches was beginning to fall. I tried to get out of the ice leg trap but it would even budge.

"Girls, I kind of really need help." I pleaded to the two, but they were immersed completely in the fighting now.

"Well Glob, looks like it's the day I die." I said as I looked up once more and saw that the branch was snapping off now.

"Not today, dude!" Jake's voice called out. He appeared out of nowhere and managed to smack away the branch.

"So how did you find us?" I asked.

"Well it's a rather long story. It began when I looked out the window after you. I thought that since it was the Christmas season, I might as well go on one last adventure with you. I happened to see you talking to three people I'd never seen before. Two of them went away and you were chasing after the other one. I thought maybe they had captured you or something. Just wanted to make sure you were okay bud." Jake took a breathe, and then continued. "Then after following you, I was convinced that the Ice Princess or whoever that girl was was a good person. Then Flame Princess showed up... And all that happened. So what are we going to do to stop this cat fight?"

"We have to calm them down somehow." I paused to think. Nothing elaborate came to mind. So we'd have to do it rather simply.

"So here's what we do." I began.

* * *

"So wait, I'm fighting Flame Princess?" Marceline questioned, looking down at Finn.

"I suppose a girlfriend jumping to conclusions is the strangest thing I could come up with. Sorry for not having crazy-crown make an appearance yet." Finn replied.

"Fair point." Marceline chuckled and motioned for Finn to continue.

* * *

"I will destroy you." Flame Princess said as she panted for breath.

She was losing color, becoming less warm. Marceline wasn't doing much better though, a great deal of her clothing had scorch marks.

Neither were in condition to stop what happened next. Jake grew to giant size and put them both in one hand, separating them and keeping them from moving.

"Will you two please stop now?" I asked.

"But Finn, she was trying to kiss you! And you're my boyfriend!" Flame Princess said, glaring at Marceline all the while.

"Actually, I was going back to my castle so I could get my guitar so I could play. Then your psycho behind came and attacked me because I was trying to keep you from burning my head off!" Marceline countered.

"Well, the way I see it, you both were acting dumb. Sparky." I looked at Flame Princess, who broke her staring contest with Marceline to look at me. "Why would you assume that I would ever do anything to hurt you? If I ever did do anything to hurt you, it wouldn't be something as cruel as cheating on you behind your back."

Sparky bowed her head in shame.

"And you Marceline, no matter what, you could of at least tried to just stand in her presence and not try to duck behind a tree with me. Would of been less suspicious at least." Marceline looked down as well.

"Can you two at least calm down while we're at the Christmas party?" I ask Marceline nodded, but Sparky's head shot back up.

"You invited her to the Christmas party, how long have you even known her?" She questioned.

"Well, since this morning. But I invited her whole family over, not just her." Why was Sparky so obsessive today? Girls were weird.

"Oh."

"Can you two behave well enough that Jake can let you go?" I asked. Both nodded, and so I motioned for Jake to let them go. "So... Marceline, I suppose that we're close enough to your castle that you can get there yourself and find your way back here fairly quickly?"

"Yeah." She said.

And so we waited until she came back and then we all made our way towards the tree house.

Drama was never fun. Action was.

* * *

"So is that it?"

"Not yet, Marceline, just wanted to stand up for a second and maybe get a sip of water." Finn yawned and scratched his back. "Probably wont be much longer of a story though. Maybe a bit more drama. Then a rather sappy ending. We need to sleep soon."

He stood up and went to the stream close to the campground and bent down and got a sip of water, and then came back.

"So where were we? Oh yeah, back at the tree house."

* * *

As we arrived back at the tree house, it was already beginning to fill up like was usual for Christmas.

"Hey LSP, how's it going?" I asked the goofiest princess in the land.

"Like oh my Glob, Derrick like totally broke Cindy's heart! Can. You. Believe. Him?"

"Really, how rude of him." I always swore that she just made up drama and put in her friends name. No way could they be that dramatic.

"Who's the new girl?" She questioned, pointing to Marceline.

"She's Marceline, the Ice Princess."

"Ice? There's an Ice Kingdom? Is it like totally cool?" She queried.

"It's pretty nice. I wonder why Bubblegum never mentions it though." I took a sip of my hot cocoa as said Princess walked into the house.

"Hey Finn, hey Jake, hey LSP, he- You." Her eyes had stopped on Marceline.

"Uhm, hello? Wait... you!" It was like a light snapped on inside Marceline's head, and all of a sudden, she began to get nervous. "Hey! It's been a long time."

"Over a thousand years, if memory serves." The crowd had gone silent as they all looked at the two centers of attention.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did." Marceline frowned, she tried to remember whatever she was talking about, but apparently couldn't.

"Because of you, my mother died. It took all my effort to keep all my subjects from meeting the same fate as you caused her."

"Wait, what are you insinuating my daughter did?" The Ice King asked, stepping up next to his daughter.

"She did something that is inexcusable. She put my mother into the vat of... acid in The Lich's lair. The Lich is... was my mother."

"Dramabomb!" LSP called out, before everybody shot death glares at her.

"I didn't mean to! We were checking out the locations outside the kingdom to deem what would be worthy to take into the kingdom... Remember! I was there with you and your mom, we thought we were helping her. I tripped and bumped into her. How was I suppose to stop myself from tripping?"

"You were the one that wanted to go with her. If you weren't such an... adventurer, she'd be here today." Tears began to fill up Bubblegum's eyes.

"This new chick is full of drama, am I right?" Jake asked as he leaned in towards me.

"I'm sorry. What else can I do or say that will make you forgive me?" Marceline begged to Bubblegum.

"Get out of my sight." Bubblegum whispered to Marceline.

"Come on Bubblegum, that's not fair!" I interjected, but she continued to stare at Marceline, who had tears in her own eyes now.

"But... I didn't mean to." She looked down. "Fine. Let's go Mom, Dad."

Marceline took the guitar that she had been playing for Lady and Jake's kids and began to fly out of the tree house.

"Weren't you the one that told me not to live in the past?" I asked Bubblegum, who stayed silent. "Come on, she was clearly sorry for what she did. You never hold grudges Bubblegum!" She turned away. "Fine then. You can be difficult, but I'm going to apologize to Marceline and her family. They didn't deserve to be treated this way."

I marched off, searching for the Ice family, I saw that they were flying off towards the place that we had met this morning.

"Wait guys, stop!" I yelled out to them. They didn't act like they heard me, but Marceline did sit down on the stump and began playing her guitar.

"Bonnibel. You and your mom were the first to take me in.

You took me inside, and covered my freezing skin.

I needed you,

And I know you wanted me there too.

That one mistake.

Caused so much heartache.

I'm sorry for what I've done.

I'm sorry for ruining the fun.

I'm sorry.

Why can't you see?

I'm so sorry.

Then it wasn't us and your mom.

I tried to keep you calm.

I hurt you.

You sent me away.

What else were you to do?

You let me live to see the next day.

One day I hope you can accept my apology.

If not, then okay.

I'm sorry.

I'm so, so, sorry."

Marceline sniffed and wiped her eyes as she turned around and saw me. "Usually I'm better at writing lyrics..." She sadly smiled.

"I think it was wonderful, Marceline." Bubblegum's voice said, as she stepped out from behind a tree. "And I think mom would have thought the same too." She put a hand on Marceline's shoulder. "I'm glad I remember you." She said, unzipping part of her jacket to show a rather old looking black shirt

"You kept it all this time?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah. I guess I just put me missing my mom ahead of the good times." Bubblegum said, and then smiled. "That was a huge shirt way back then though, half of it was on the floor.

"It was important to me at some point. I'm happy that it's important to you."

"So now that that's resolved, can we go back inside?" I asked.

"Sure. It's Christmas, we need to celebrate with new friends and old." The Ice King announced rather jollily. He then let go a few beams into the air and it began to snow.

Being an adventurer was fun. But having friends was the best thing in the world.

* * *

"And that's it." Finn looked up from the fire and smiled. "Guess it's supposed to be ironic that I wanted to just have a normal day once again." Finn sighed but then put a smile back onto his face.

"Well in any case, it was a good story Finn. Not as focused on you as it was on Marceline though." Simon said.

"Who said that stories had to focus on the hero? And you didn't say it had to be solely on us. In any case, I'm calling it a night. See you tomorrow." He said, going to one of the sleeping bags that he had found in an extremely old bunker.

"Goodnight Finn." Marceline responded, with Simon repeating her statement.

"I don't know about him Simon. He's just... given up." Marceline spoke in a rather quiet voice, in order to not be heard by Finn.

"I see that as well. And who can blame the kid. You're a vampire demon thing. You're immortal, and you've forgotten more people than he ever knew. He's not used to death. And maybe it's because he always wanted to be a hero." Simon replied, in an equally quiet voice. "Give him some time. He'll get through this."

"How do you know?" Marceline asked

"He has you. Even as a kid, you kept me sane longer than I probably should have been. My 'crazy-crown' isn't actual human grief, so I can't be sure, but one can believe." Simon smiled "Just have hope."

With that, Simon managed to stand up, although in great pain, and went to his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

"I guess I have to." Marceline mumbled as she floated over to her sleeping bag.

* * *

Where was he?

"Simon? Simon!" Marceline called out. She shouldn't of went to sleep.

"Cool your jets woman. What's the matter?" Finn asked as he wiped his eyes of the eye dust of the night.

"Simon, he's gone." Marceline said in a low murmur.

"Well he did depart early this morning." Finn shrugged as he sat up in his sleeping bag.

"Departed?" Marceline was shocked, how could Finn let Simon die like that. He could have woke her up, she could of bit him if she couldn't do anything else!

"Not dead, dummy. He left to go back to his old castle, said he wanted to see for himself what he was like. Should be back around now though."

"Hey Marcie, Finn." Simon spoke, as if on cue. "Look what I found!"

There were a few things that he had with him, one was a rather thick book.

"My Scientific Notes, by Bonnibel Bubblegum?" Marceline read the book's title, and Finn nearly jumped out of his sleeping bag.

"You know what this could mean? We can bring everybody back." The three rejoiced. Until they opened it up and discovered it was in some language they couldn't understand.

"Cryptic Bubblegum!" Finn sat down and banged his head against the log.

"Maybe, just maybe, we can find someone who can read it. Does it look like anything you could use a language converter book on Simon?"

"I've never seen anything like this language before. Sorry. I do have some more things though! There's a science-y book here though. Maybe if we learn it inside and out, we'll figure it out?"

"I doubt it." Finn said, with a tinge of despair in his voice.

"And if add some nuclear energy to the power core, you get a portal to different planets, possibly even different dimensions, think of all the possibilities!" A feminine voice said as a void opened up in front of the trio. On the other side of the portal was a slightly younger... probably eighteen, and female version of Finn... with glasses?

"Wait, do you see that, there's a chick version of me in that hole thing!" A male vampire said, standing up and pointing at the hole, and towards Marceline.

"We have to jump through." Finn announced.

"But what if we die." Marceline voiced her concern.

"It's either this risk of death, or near certainty that we can't fix things ourselves. We have to try Marcie." Simon said, placing his hand on her left shoulder.

"If we die, at least we can say we tried to save them." Finn added, placing his hand on Marceline's other shoulder.

"Fine. But if we die, I'm going to kill the both of you." She mumbled, as the three stepped through the hole.

* * *

And that's the story. Sorry if it sucked. Especially the song, I'm about as musically talented as a rock. If you liked it, thanks!

There will eventually be a sequel, most probably an actual series of chapters.

Last but not least, any criticism is appreciated!


End file.
